Same Story, New Chapter
by nawazarrio
Summary: Unapologetic smut and some plot for Brother/Yuna. While this can stand alone, it is part of an AU I'm working out where the events of FFX take place and some of FFX-2 do as well. However, this is the result if Tidus hadn't been saved- approximately half a year later.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brother/Yuna one shot about where life has lead them after the events of Final Fantasy X and an AU of Final Fantasy X-2. In this version, Tidus was unable to be saved after the events of X-2. Any Al Bhed lines that aren't explained via the existing dialog has been translated and marked with *.**

They often came together throughout the night. At first, Yuna tried to convince herself it was a fluke. He hadn't been looking for her in the control room, coincidence had brought them both there. But since they had been alone…

And she hadn't been looking for _him_ , exactly, on her late night wandering to the cockpit. She had wanted to see the stars and apparently he'd had the same idea. So what if she'd sat in his lap and things had evolved from there?

Neither of them had intended for things to spiral so quickly, of this she was sure. Because even now, when he deliberately came to her room or she slipped under his covers, he still gave her the chance to turn him down. He still held her as if she were the most precious and fragile thing in the world. He still spoke hesitantly each morning, as if she may ignore or rebuke him. She didn't know how to convince him this was real and that she was just as confused as he was. She didn't know how to tell him that she felt the same flutter in her heart he did.

She hesitated at the side of his bed for just a moment. She already had her blouse off and thumbs hooked into her shorts and panties. Why hesitate now? He wouldn't come to reject _her_ one day, would he?

Disrobing entirely, Yuna pulled back one corner of his blanket and sheet as the cool air caressed her as intimately as he would. She had one leg in bed before he stirred. She froze, suddenly so unsure. "Brother? Is- is it all right if I join you?"

He rolled to look at her, even in the low light she could see his messy hair sticking out every which way. She bit her lip to keep from giggling as he floundered back, opening the blanket further. "Yuna, E teth'd rayn oui lusa eh."

*Yuna, I didn't hear you come in.*

She did chuckle now, as she climbed the rest of the way under the covers and cupped his face in her hands. "Slow down. Say it again. E ys cdemm maynhehk Al Bhed." She kissed him before he could respond.

*I am still learning Al Bhed.*

He was sloppy at first, not quite awake yet, but came around fast. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. He took her mouth entirely, staked his claim by dancing his tongue around hers. Yuna swallowed against the kiss, her mind momentarily drifting to thoughts of what else he did so well with that wicked tongue and its barbell piercing. Indeed, by the time he pulled back, she was ready for more.

"Sorry. I forget sometimes. I'm still learning too." Even with his sleep foggy voice, his Spiran far surpassed her Al Bhed. It was just one of the things he'd done for her, learning her language so they could speak more.

"No, no! It's fine. I woke you up. I'm sorry." Yuna paused. "Is it all right if I stay a while?" She hated to ask, didn't want him to say no.

Brother snorted. "Yes. Stay forever." He laughed as he closed the gap between them. He was awake now, and his hot hands ran the length of her back, bottom, and thighs. Her face felt hot as he kissed her. What did he think of her undressing herself? Was she being too forward?

If he cared, he didn't say as much. His laughter faded into a moan as he took her mouth again. It was like drowning, and she clung to him for dear life. His arousal was hot against her thigh as he pressed himself to her. She could scarcely collect her thoughts while he kissed her so deeply, but her brow furrowed when she realized he had not gone to bed naked. His thin night shorts stood between her and the skin on skin contact she wanted.

Now.

Scrabbling her hands down his back, she savored the slide of his muscles under skin. She wished, for just a moment, that the light was on. He had a beautiful body and he'd taken the time and effort to decorate it. She liked his bold tattoos and piercings. They were something uniquely Brother.

Finding the waistband to his shorts, she made quick work of the tie string and shoved the garment down roughly. He laughed again, in her mouth, and pulled back to disentangle himself. "Wait, wait." She saw his hand dip into the front of his shorts and free his erection carefully before he kicked them down and off without another thought.

Yuna winced. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, but could have been close call."

She opened her mouth to issue further apologies, but he didn't give her the chance. Brother took her in his arms again and rolled her flat onto her back. Yuna pulled him along, opening herself up for him. He nestled between her silky thighs and kissed her again, leaving her as breathless as ever.

In the low light it was difficult to see but she was sure he grinned as he set to work on her jaw, neck, and collarbone. She panted and clutched at his back as he distributed bites and kisses along the way. He was gaining confidence with each encounter, even becoming cocky. Part of her acknowledged his arrogance with mild irritation but the larger part of her mind and desire liked it. Brother was a clown and always just a little too sure of himself in front of everyone else, it was his mask. And now she'd seen him bare more than once.

He had been so gentle their first few times, even apologetic when he thought she might have regrets. His evolution had been endearing to watch and she was glad he was becoming more comfortable now. They both were.

He took a nipple in his mouth and she sighed, arching into the touch. He sucked and nipped and she was positive she could feel his smirk against her hot skin. "Are you enjoying yourself, teasing me like this?"

He laughed. "Tease? This? No, _this_ is not tease." He released her entirely to sit back, she made sure to try to get a good look at him but the shadows didn't help, and kissed down her side to her hip. When she lifted her pelvis toward him, he ran his tongue along her inner thigh, leaving a trail of fire all the way to her- he stopped, voice strained but triumphant. " _This_ is tease."

Yuna let out a frustrated groan and shoved him playfully with her foot. "Not nice!"

He hooked his arm around her leg and pulled her close. She could feel his breath ghosting over her most sensitive parts. "No? Then let me be nice."

 _Oh gods._

Yuna slammed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from moaning. His thumbs spread her open and the solid heat of his tongue pressed against her impatient clitoris. She gasped despite her best efforts to remain calm. One of his hands glided up across her belly, a soothing gesture, as he continued to work his magic on her.

Tight, hot circles drove her mad, forced her to roll her hips. Brother only encouraged her, moaning against her wet folds. The vibration resonated throughout her entire being. How did he know how to undo her so completely? He'd had some experience before her, she was sure, but she wouldn't hold it against him. And now she was equally sure his entire focus was on her. It had been for some time. Almost from the moment she'd joined the Gullwings nearly three years earlier.

His barbell flicked over her sensitive bud and made her moan. Her back arched and legs opened of their own accord. He was playing with fire, bringing her so close already. She knew, if she let him keep going, this would be the end of her. This wouldn't do. She wanted more.

"Wait," she gasped, clutching his shoulder. "No more."

Brother jerked back like he'd been slapped. "Yuna, something is wrong?"

He misunderstood. She took his hands and pulled them up to her face. She peppered his long fingers with kisses and hurried to reassure him. "No. You're perfect. It's just I can't-" She was glad he couldn't see her face. "I can't keep going like that."

The silver moonlight traced across the line of his shoulders and she saw them relax. He stretched up over her, pressing his desire against hers. He kissed the shell of her ear and asked, voice husky, "You want something else?"

Yes. Yuna covered her face with one hand and twisted her lower half away from him. Yes, she wanted something else, but he was going to have to take her from behind at least for now. She was still too sensitive to risk more stimulation up front.

Brother seemed to understand and allowed her to position herself comfortably on her side before he braced himself atop of her. She watched him reach down with his free hand and knew he was preparing to join with her. Yuna pulled away at the last second, frustrated with herself but giving in to her own selfishness. "Wait. I just- let me-" She couldn't bring herself to out and say it but she leapt into action to show him.

Sitting up, she trembled as she took him in hand. He sighed and kissed her shoulder as he laid beside her. "Now you tease." His voice danced, he wasn't upset.

Still, she knew she was blushing. "What's fair is fair." He chuckled but bucked into her hand when she stroked him. Again, she wished she had more than moonlight. She knew what he looked like, but she still craved to see him.

His thick shaft was hot from want and when she rolled his foreskin back, she could see the wet glisten of his arousal. He was beautiful. She ducked low and took him into her mouth. Brother grunted and flexed his pelvis but, even now, he remained gentle. One of his large hands came to rest over hers, engulfing it entirely. His thumb swept gentle strokes across her knuckles as he fought to control his breathing.

Yuna took as much of him as possible but had to use her free hand for the rest. She always felt like she wasn't any good at this, at least not compared to him, but he only ever offered encouragement, praise, and gratitude. She was getting better, she thought, but that didn't make her feel any less self conscious in the moment.

"Yuna," he moaned, "cu kuut…" His hips rolled with her rhythm, muscles shivering under her touch.

Pride burst into bloom inside her. Cu kuut? _So good?_ He was enjoying it then? She had half a mind to finish him like this. He'd done it for her before and it seemed fair to return the favor but… Then she wouldn't get everything she wanted. Was she being too selfish?

His hand tightened over hers and the other came down to cup her jaw. He pulled her back gently, moonlight glinting off his wicked smile. "Wait. No more."

She smiled and stood to her knees. "Time for 'something else'?"

He laughed and reached for her. She'd had a moment to cool down now and decided she could handle him from the front. Swinging one leg over him, she straddled his pelvis and stood coyly, just out of the reach of his twitching cock. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go back to sleep. Someone has to fly the Celsius in the morning."

Brother squirmed beneath her, just this side of manic. "Oui'na hud vihho."

*You're not funny.*

Yuna cocked her head to one side. "Really? _I_ thought it was."

His hands scrabbled at her hips and he whined not unlike an overstimulated child. "Bmayca! Uh- please!"

"Well, I suppose. Since you asked so nicely."

It surprised her how much she was enjoying this game, where she had control over him, but she couldn't pretend anymore. Reaching beneath her, she took his straining shaft in hand once more and aimed him. Rolling her hips, she lowered slowly, impaling herself all the way until her bottom met his pelvis. She panted. It already felt so good, the stretch of him inside her.

Brother growled something, Spiran or Al Bhed, she couldn't be sure. His big hands closed over her hips and held firm as he thrusted once.

"Oh!" Yuna couldn't take any more. She planted her hands on either side of him, grabbing fistfuls of blanket to steady herself, and rode him as if her life depended on it. Brother gasped and met her head on.

The roll of her pelvis against the push of his was enough to wake every part of her that had needed cooling before. She was making some sort of unladylike noise but she didn't care. She couldn't get enough of the hot, glorious stretch of his cock as he fucked her. Each thrust filled her completely and left her begging for more.

Brother propped up to take one modest breast into his mouth. She leaned into him but refused to stop riding. The first tingling electricity was beginning to build in her loins and she hadn't the desire to do anything but chase it. The pull of his suction on her nipple only caused more sparks.

He released her with a wet pop and laid down so he could dedicate both hands to holding her hips. Gone was the time to be gentle. Brother arched beneath her and thrusted with all he had. She could hear him panting even over her own moans. They were making the climb together.

Something about the idea of that made her tingling clit pulse with want. Gods, she was so close. Tipping forward even further, she extended her legs behind her, still using her knees for thrust. The new angle gave her all the pressure she needed and the electricity quickly began to spread from her core out toward the rest of her body. The tipping point was coming soon.

"Gah, Yuna," Brother cried out, "E ryja du lusa!"

*I have to come!*

The electricity hit home somewhere in her depths. The flames burst hot and sought to overtake her. "Fedr sa, Brother, fedr sa!"

*With me,Brother, with me!*

Rhythm was lost to his passion. He made a strangled sound and turned his head to muffle the cry as it escaped. He pounded into her wildly, fingers digging into the soft globes of her ass.

Yuna clenched her jaw. Every thrust was a new bolt. Each hit true, sending a shiver up her spine. _Thrust._ The flame burned hotter. _Thrust._ Brighter. _Thrust._ Higher. _Thrust._ Consumption.

She cried out. The waves would drown her. Surge after surge racked her shaking body. It was so good, so good. And beneath her, Brother kept pushing and begging for mercy. The fine hairs on her arms stood on end and finally the storm reached its crescendo.

She collapsed on top of him, her chest heaving as rapidly as his. Big, strong hands never left her hips, trembling as they were. Both spent, neither could be bothered to move.

Yuna didn't know how much time passed before her head cleared. She was still panting lightly when she was able to sit up. Brother lifted a hand to cradle the side of her face and she leaned into the touch, cupping her hand over his. He was watching her, she could see the glimmer of his eyes.

Her heart twisted. She never planned to fall in love with him. Up until half a year ago, she'd been so sure her heart belonged to another. But Tidus wasn't coming back. She'd hunted for him until not even the Fayth could help her anymore. And the whole while Brother had openly aired his feelings for her… And handled her quiet rejection with grace, mostly. Hell, he'd even helped her look for Tidus. And held her while she sobbed over her loss. And never pushed her to move on. Even brought her back to Besaid so she could heal and clear her head. And accepted her with open arms and zero expectations when she asked to come back. And asked her, repeatedly, if she was sure when she'd made the first move…

The tear escaped before she realized it was there. His thumb wiped it away. "Yuna, are you… all right?"

She laughed because what else could she do? Who but her would weep over falling in love?

He shifted beneath her, sought to give her space but she clung to him. Always giving. He was always giving to her. She kissed his palm and dropped to lay on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and ear and neck until she had nothing left, and then nuzzled against him. His arms wrapped around her and held her so tight that she was sure nothing could have harmed her in that moment.

His fingers ran through her hair. "What is wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and willed the tears to stop. "No. You're wonderful. And you deserve someone who's grateful for that."

He tensed and his breath hitched. "Hu… Bmayca tuh'd. Zicd damm sa fryd E tet fnuhk. E'mm veq ed."

*No… Please don't. Just tell me what I did wrong. I'll fix it.*

Her heart tore. Even now he thought she was rejecting him? She cupped his face and kissed him. He kissed back but she could tell he was uncertain.

"You didn't do anything wrong. And I'm so thankful for the kindness you've always shown me. Even when I wasn't being very kind to you. _Especially_ when I wasn't being kind to you-"

He put his fingers to her lips. "Shhhh. No. You are many things. But unkind is not one. You do not know how to be unkind."

"For two years I ignored you-"

"Ry. Mdyb. Ah- stop. You did not ignore me. _You say no_. And what were you supposed to say? You still looked for Tidus then."

*No. Stop.*

"Thank you," she gasped. Her tears were drying up but her heart still yearned to be able to comfort him, reassure him. How could he be so understanding? How could he be so patient? "Thank you for letting me take the time I needed and letting me be part of your family. You'll never know how grateful I am."

"Yhodrehk vun oui, Yuna. E fuimt tu yhodrehk vun oui. E muja oui." He kissed her forehead and held her tenderly. It was only after a few moments he seemed to realize he'd misspoken. "Ah- sorry. I mean-"

*Anything for you, Yuna. I would do anything for you. I love you.*

It was her turn to silence him. She kissed his lips and melted into his embrace. "It's okay. I understand. I- I love you too, Brother."

He didn't say anything to that but he _did_ bury his face in her hair. Yuna settled in, sleep sneaking up on her. He was smiling against the top of her head. She could feel it. Her heart smiled in return.

She loved him. And he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuna stirred when she felt something shift beside her. The sun was peeking in on her, warming her face. That was odd, Brother must have landed _facing_ South, or else the morning sun wouldn't have been able to find her window. Brother… She gasped and sat up.

He sat beside her, weary eyes examining her every move. This was his room. They sat, naked, in his bed. She now remembered coming to him last night. The dull stretch in her bottom half as she sat up brought back each detail. It had been good. So _very_ good. But they'd never stayed an entire night together before! Buddy was sure to be awake by now. How were they going to explain this?

"Brother-"

He blinked and turned his face from her. With his Mohawk flat and mussed, along with his missing eyeliner and shadow, he looked suddenly threadbare. He'd been over burdened for too long and far more years than he should rightfully carry rested upon his shoulders. He rubbed his face and sighed. "You stay here. I will take Buddy to engine room. When we leave, you come out."

Yuna swallowed. "Is that what you want? Is this still a secret?"

He laughed but it was more a bark, humorless and exhausted, even bitter. "Yhodrehk vun oui-"

*Anything for you-*

Her temper flared. "Now wait just a minute! I didn't- I didn't say we needed to keep it a secret. I asked you. So which is it?"

Brother flinched like a scolded child. "Cunno- ah, sorry. But we never- you leave every time. So I leave every time. You kiss me in private. So I kiss you in private. You want the secret, I think. Is- Am I wrong?"

Yuna clasped her hands to her chest. Was he wrong? No. Not really, if she were being honest. She had her reasons for keeping this quiet before. But something had changed last night. There wasn't any going back now. She loved him.

"I'm sorry. If the secret hurt you, I didn't mean for it to. It's just that I wasn't ready to tell the world yet."

"I am not Tidus, son of Jecht. Guardian of High Summoner Yuna. Why tell about me?!"

Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she knew she shouldn't bite back. Returning his anger with her own would only exacerbate the problem. But his accusation hurt! "Is that what you think? You think I'm ashamed of you? Or that I chose you because he's not here anymore?!" Even as she said it, she could feel her anger dissolving into something much worse.

Brother kept his back to her but she saw his shoulders sag, watched him wipe his eyes. "Is true?"

Her heart collapsed. Guilt fell on her like a mountain. She was on her knees and coming to him before she knew she was doing it. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she squeezed him tight. "Don't say that! Don't even think it."

He hung his head, utterly broken. "Is true! I am not hero." He was struggling for words, not uncommon when he was excited or upset. "Not warrior or peace-keeper or scholar or- E lyh'd ajah cbayg Spiran. E's Al Bhed, yh yhesym du dras. E lyh'd pa fedr oui. Spira femm ryda dryd oui'ja lrucah sa."

*I can't even speak Spiran. I'm Al Bhed, an animal to them. I can't be with you. Spira will hate that you've chosen me.*

Yuna ran her fingers through his hair and held him until he was done. It wasn't easy for her to follow the Al Bhed part, but she listened closely and picked up as much as she could. Planting a kiss on his temple, she tried to soothe him.

"You know none of that's true. Don't you? You know how much I look up to, right? I can't build airships or fly across the world. I didn't have to help raise anyone when I was still a child. I didn't decide to teach myself a new language just so I could speak to someone." She kissed him again, more determinedly this time. "Don't talk about yourself like that. There are so many wonderful things you've done."

"Not like you. Not like… Tidus."

She braced herself. She'd known this was bound to come up at some point. From the moment she'd felt her feelings for him begin to grow, she had refused to compare them to one another. But there would be others who would do just that. Like it or not, there were going to be people comparing Brother to Tidus. It wasn't fair, especially to Brother, but it was best to meet the problem head on. She refused to pretend like it wouldn't happen.

Taking a deep breath, she sat back and pulled on him to turn and come with her. "Look at me. Brother, I understand why you're intimidated by him, I do. But listen to me." She took his hands in her own, admiring his flame tattoos before looking him in the eye once more. "I don't think any of those ugly things about you. The people who know you, know what sort of person you are. You are a good man-"

"Tidus is legend!"

She forgave the shrill rise in his voice, he was still upset. Pressing on, she tried to keep her own tone soothing. "You're not Tidus. And he wasn't you. I loved him. I love you. He's gone. You're here. He wasn't the only person in my life, even when he was here. You're not a consolation prize. I love you. This can work. Don't doubt yourself. And don't ever say such awful things about yourself again."

A time passed where he didn't say anything. Brother watched her, never looked away. A stray tear rolled down one cheek before he opened his mouth. The words stuck, he winced.

Yuna cradled his cheek. "Eh Al Bhed, ev oui haat. Ugyo."

*In Al Bhed, if you need. Okay.*

He shook his head, a strangled cry besting him, and leaned into her with open arms. "E's cunno! E fyhd oui. Ed'c zicd dryd baubma cyo secanypma drehkc yht E tuh'd fyhd oui du naknad sa. E muja oui, Yuna. E fyhd du gaab oui. E fyhd oui du muja sa duu."

*I'm sorry! I want you. It's just that people say miserable things and I don't want you to regret me. I love you, Yuna. I want to keep you. I want you to love me too.*

She kissed the top of his head, her own tears tracking down her cheeks. "I love you too. Don't worry about what people say. We can do this."

Brother nodded that he understood but continued to hold her until he was finally ready to let go. At long last, he sat up to hold her at arm's length. He touched her cheek and brushed back her hair before finally giving her a kiss. "We should bathe when we go out there." He gestured vaguely toward his door.

"I suppose," Yuna glanced toward the door as well. "Didn't you say we were going to have to fill the water tanks again soon?"

"Yes. We'll take small baths." He stood and put his back to her, some small scrap of modesty still intact. Yuna found it funny, considering what they'd been doing the night before.

But it wasn't odd or unexpected at all, she supposed. All of their encounters had been spontaneous. They both understood passion inside and out but intimacy… This was the first time they'd stayed a whole night together. This was the first conversation where they'd acknowledged that this was a relationship. Their meetings weren't coincidence or convenience. This was something real and would need more than just passion to sustain it.

She climbed off of the bed and came to him, still naked, to put her arms around his chest. She laid her face against his back even as he startled and twisted to look at her. His face was red as an apple and he couldn't decide where to put his eyes. "Fryd?!"

*What?!*

She giggled. "We could bathe together. It would save water."

"At same time?"

"Well how else?"

"Uh, I don't know-"

She took his hand and watched him flounder and try not to look at her. "Come on, it'll be fine. Maybe even fun."

He was still uncertain. When she released his hand to dress herself, he turned to look out the window. One large hand came up to rub the back of his neck. It was nice that he wasn't ogling her- there had been times in the past when he'd made her vaguely uncomfortable with his lingering gaze- but at the same time, he had permission now. After getting her shorts up, she deliberately unlaced the back of her blouse before putting it on. Turning her naked back to him, she called out softly, "Help me?"

Brother came to her with hardly a pause, his calloused hands so gentle as he picked up the delicate laces and tied them in place. She watched him from over her shoulder. He swallowed and didn't meet her gaze, kept his focus on the task at hand. "Done," he whispered and before he could pull away, Yuna spun around to catch him in her arms. He hugged her back but she could hear his heart pounding.

She stood there with him for a few moments until he'd calmed a little. Finally, she looked up at him. "Ready?" She reached for the knob to his door.

His hand closed over hers, tender, but firm. His eyes _were_ locked onto hers now and she had to fight to not lose herself in the emerald spirals. She wasn't sure if he was more intense with or without his liner and shadow.

"You are sure?"

Yuna had to take a breath. For all of his clowning around and pranks, Brother was an effective leader. She knew she couldn't have lied to him right now if Spira had depended on it. "Yes."

"There will be… No go back."

"I know. I don't want to go back. Only forward." She tightened the grip she still had on him. "With you."

Something inside of him crumbled and he kissed her again, deeply, before he removed his hand from the door. Yuna waited for him, watched until he nodded, before turning the knob. And suddenly the door was open. Their secret escaped. Hand in hand, they went out to face the new day and keep moving forward.


End file.
